Sousanna
by holly275
Summary: Sookie has been a vampire for a very long time. Centuries ago, she heard that she will be part of a vampire-saving prophecy. The prophecy also calls for a certain male as well - one Eric Northman. Will he cooperate? Eric/Sookie... Possible adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU timeline. Details are most likely a mixture between the Sookie Stackhouse novels and True Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Sookie POV_

Greece, approx. 490 BCE:

The wars, they were only just beginning. As I was growing up, my father taught me to be wary of the Persians. I believe we have been on the cusp of war for quite some time. It was during this time that _it_ happened.

My husband was summoned to the army. Many men were. We had been married only a short time, maybe four years. He was unhappy with me because I had not been able to give him a child, and –more importantly –a son.

Alone, _he_ found me. He told me his name was Herakleios. I was out in the yard, but I didn't have enough time to retreat into the home. I knew the stories and I suspected him. Somehow, without truly knowing, my instincts told me I would be safe in my home. But, I never made it there.

FLASHBACK

I pulled my clothing down off the line. I knew I needed to hurry; the light was waning. The stars struck me as particularly beautiful tonight. I watched them for a moment. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. No, there was someone here…

I felt no thoughts near, but there was something strange. An absence, maybe? I looked about me, trying to stay calm. My eyes caught a glimpse of him. He stood between myself and the house. I had a strange feeling that that was deliberate.

He was pallid, translucent in the moonlight. His eyes were pale, but curiously colorless, at least they seemed that way. My instincts screamed that he was malevolent, dangerous. My breathing quickened.

"Hello, dear. I am Herakleios." He took a step forward and made a show of breathing in. "You smell delicious… what is your name?"

I had the distinct impression that he was playing with me. "You are dead." I told him.

Surprise crossed his face, before he clamped down on his emotions. He stalked closer. "Tell me, how do you know that, dear?"

Somehow, telling him I was telepathic didn't seem like a great idea. He stared into my eyes and I felt him push against my mind. I brushed him away. He continued, but the sensation was mostly annoying. I remained quiet.

"Dear, what is your name?"

I hesitated.

"Tell me, dear. I will not hurt you."

I did not believe that. "Sousanna," I told him anyway.

He was very close now. "Why do you not run?" He asked, amused.

"You will catch me." I said. I was sure of this.

He laughed; the sound grated on me. In a blink, he sank his teeth into my shoulder. My screams sounded through the night.

END FLASHBACK

It has been ten years since that night and I wish every day that I had simply been less… "interesting." What was I thinking?

* * *

Germany, the Roman Empire, approx. 50 BCE:

It was only a matter of time before I was able to destroy my Maker. It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake. Over five hundred years, I lay in wait… In the beginning, I was naïve. I tried many times to kill him… All I received for my trouble was punishment after punishment. Cruel.

He would rip off my thumbs, force me to tear children apart, rape me, make me go without blood, anything to make me suffer… he enjoyed being _creative_.

His mistake, it was almost ironic. We happened upon a boy in the woods. A hunter, a warrior. Greedy, my Maker wanted the boy as his own. Believing me tamed, boring, he _naturally_ wanted a new Child to play with.

As the boy drank my Maker's blood, he weakened him. In a sudden swoop, I had ripped out Herakleios' heart. Unfortunately, the boy had not consumed enough blood to survive. For some reason, I could not let him die. I knew I was giving him no choice now, as I had had none, but I was selfish.

After his three nights, the boy woke. He was strangely calm. He watched me closely.

I could feel our bond; Herakleios' blood, though dead, warred with my own. It soon settled. The bond was sturdy, but not as strong as it should have properly been. As it was, I was only his half-Maker. The boy seemed rather, controlled. Hopefully, my lower level of influence would not be an issue. The boy's thoughts were focused only on impressions. He thought me beautiful, but strange. Good.

"What is your name, boy?"

"I am Godric. What has happened to me, fine one?"

"You are vampire." My acquired Latin could not translate the word well. "…I must show you."

I started towards the next town. He watched me again.

"Come." I told him.

He did not move. _Who is she?_ his thoughts wondered, unfocused.

"I am Sousanna. I am your mistress. You are not to disobey me. Understand?"

"Why should I obey you? I am a great warrior." Ah, there was the haughty, confident young man that Herakleios had wished to break. I would have to break him gently. I am not cruel.

In a flash, I lifted him by his throat. My fingernails bit into his newborn skin. Dark blood pooled there. I did not desire it. It was mine. _He _was mine. Mostly. I pushed my will on him, just slightly. "You are a _child, _and you are_ my_ Child. You _will_ obey." I could hear my command in his thoughts. It took hold.

He followed me to his first massacre.

We all must learn the hard way. To kill or be killed.

* * *

_Godric POV_

Turkey, approx. 5 BCE:

"Why have we not met other vampires?" I asked.

"I myself have not met many. It is difficult to survive. These larger cities that are being built up –I believe they will allow vampires to survive better." Susa told me.

We traipsed across the countryside, mostly in silence. My Maker, my Mistress, she is a beautiful creature. There is something about her which is different. I am not sure though. "Who have you met?" I finally asked.

"Well, my Maker, who is dead. A friend of his, who very likely still thrives. He was much more cunning than my Maker. Also… your sister."

"My sister?"

"Yes, I made her vampire about… three hundred years ago."

"Where is she?"

"She is near. I sense her."

"Why did she separate from you?"

"It is not I she left. She wanted to be apart from my Maker. I can't say I blame her… I tried to protect her from him, but when she was experienced enough to live on her own; I ordered her to leave."

"Did you Command her?"

"I did. I wanted to protect her. But, I fear she was not happy with me."

"Will we meet with her?"

Susa remained silent for some time. We were nearing a village. "We may." She finally said. "But, now, my Child, you must feed. It has been too long."

Her reminder made the burning in my chest ignite.

* * *

England, 1500 AD:

"My Child, control your whims." I said tiredly.

Eric's smirk was amusing. The blood covering his body, was not. "Why, _Master_, I was provoked."

"Oh yes, that beautiful woman was just asking for it. You are five hundred years old, control your urges."

"I am vampire, I like my urges."

"_Erik_. I know I did not raise a vampire who kills unnecessarily." My stern words, as well as my mood, sobered Eric.

He bowed his head. "Yes Master. I was merely eliminating a potential danger. She did not glamour well."

My expression softened. "Very well, Child. I know you are quite capable." I paused. I hated to do this to him. "I am leaving, Erik."

Eric's entire large frame froze, his eyes descending to mine. "No. Godric, please."

I watched him. "Erik, I must go. You will be alright. We will meet again, when the time is right."

I saw the fire in his eyes, the fight. "Godric, I –"

"No, Erik." My voice held a loosely veiled command. "It is time. Accept my decision."

His eyes dropped. "Yes, Master."

I touched his cheek, pulling him to me. Placing one soft kiss on his mouth, I departed.

I had to move quickly, disobeying her call for this long physically hurt. I knew I had to wait for Eric to return, as he would never forgive me if I had merely abandoned him. My Maker's call spurred me forward, faster than I had traveled in ages.

I could feel her. Closer and closer. Our bond, long silent, thrived suddenly and completely. Then, I was upon her.

"Eísai kalá to paidí?" (Are you well child?) Her voice, almost forgotten, filled me.

"Eímai, kyrá mou." (I am, my mistress) I kept my eyes averted, unsure after so long a separation. The ancient greek language rolled off my tongue better than I thought it would. It had been centuries since I had heard it or spoke it.

"Godric dear. Look at me. You are quite old enough to be my equal. Come now, I have missed you."

The forgotten embrace brought tears to his long dead eyes. _I have missed you, my Susa, _I thought to her.

_Ah, no one has called me that in a very long time, _she thought back to me.

He laughed. _Only I ever called you that and you know it._

Her tinkling laughter was music to his ears. She told him, "I go by Sookie now, is that not delightful?"

"Sookie. It suits you, my fílos." (friend)

"Come, fílos, we have much to discuss. Your child may well be quite the prophecy, but we must contact your sister."

* * *

_Sookie POV_

New York, 2013 AD:

I had yet to become accustomed to cell phones. The disembodied voices and signals are an enigma to me. Regardless, I had a "disposable" one, as requested.

_"The time is right," _the voice on the other end of the line told me, _"Go to him."_

"I will," I agreed.

I first heard the prophecy about 600 years ago. It was never clear who specifically was the subject of its claim, only that it would be a Child of my Child. As far as I know, there is only one such individual.

_Erik._

I have never met him, but then, not many know of me at all. Now, where to begin to find him. I suppose questioning Godric would be the best place to start. I closed my eyes, feeling the bonds in my mind. I could see my lineage, picture it in my mind. The first bond, weakened by time and separation belonged to my daughter. However, I felt she was closer than she had been the last time I sought her out. I prodded at our bond, not quite calling her, but letting her know I was near. I would need to speak with her soon. I felt her answering recognition. Possibly, she would come to me.

Godric's bond hummed with life, but it was not as strong as it had once been. We were inseparable for centuries. I believe he passed that particular trait down his line. I am aware that his Child, Eric, remained at his side for many centuries as well. Through Godric I could vaguely feel Eric and beyond him the faint connection of another. Eric must have a Child. I tracked Godric; I knew he was aware that I was near, but I believe he holds a position of authority in this New World and must remain there.

I had never bothered to visit America before, it never drew my attention as it has others. I have perfected the art of appearing human over the years; I have never had any need to leave the Old World. The past century I have been entertaining myself in my birth country, Greece. It holds little resemblance to my old home, but, in the most remote areas, I could catch the scent of home in the air. I wish my daughter had joined me there. I believe she may have enjoyed it. Although… she never has enjoyed the company of humans as I have.

I traveled through the countryside, going to ground during the day. I know they have those new age "light tight" hotels, but I am wary. Also, I've never kept much in the way of the money, mostly drifting about without it. Most of my possessions have been gifts. I did invest in one of those storage locker types, leaving my belongings in New York. I believe I am moving through Virginia now.

I flew through the night, a characteristic Godric inherited through me. I moved quickly, but the country was quite large. I did not feed, but I was not thirsty.

I am quite old, after all.

* * *

_Godric POV_

Texas, 2013 AD:

Almost seven nights after I first felt her, I knew Susa was very close. Soon, I felt her call. It was a soft, but insistent compellation. She was giving me time; I sent her my appreciation.

As Sheriff, I had tedious meetings and duties to attend to. I worked through my issues quickly, not allowing my entourage to take much of my time. Still, I could not leave the house, the nest, until only two hours before dawn. But, I went to her.

"It has been too long, my Child," she said. Her back was to me, but I knew she could sense much about me from there. Not only her ancient vampire senses, but her less known _other _ones.

I could remember when she first revealed part of herself to me. I was only around fifty years old at the time. We encountered some… trouble… in a town. She had spoken to me with her mind. Later, she warned me that this was not normal and I should not let on about it with other vampires.

I know she can read my mind. And, although I would never ask her, I believe she can read all minds quite easily.

"I missed you, Susa," I bowed my head reverently to her.

She turned to me and stroked my cheek softly with her fingertips. I could never put a name on what she was to me. Somehow, she was both my mother and my sister. But, we were never lovers. I have learned since my young days that this is rather odd. Most Children have some sort of sexual relationship with their Makers, at least in the beginning.

"Your sister, she will be here soon."

"She is always near." I told her.

"How near?"

"She lives in Louisiana, with my Child, Eric."

"They are together?" She asked, looking rather appalled.

"Absolutely not." Another voice answered, haughty.

Susa –Sookie, turned to her. "Thalia." Her tone was almost reverent.

"Mitéra." (mother) she answered. The two quickly embraced. A spark of jealously festered in me.

"Now, Godric, stop that." Susa warned me.

"Yes, Mistress." I dropped my head.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thalia's grin. "Still a good little boy, I see." She taunted.

I growled at her, my fangs itching to slip out.

She smirked. "Good little Godric, mommy's little boy." She said.

That did it. She knew I was jealous of her maternal relationship with our Maker. I leapt at her. Our snarls echoed in the empty building. We circled one another, much more evenly matched now than we had been when we used to all live together. That was almost 1500 years ago, when her three hundred years on me was worth more.

We leapt at each other, teeth flashing. I could sense Susa's amusement at our antics. When Thalia's fangs nicked my shoulder, Susa snarled suddenly.

"Enough," the Command was not quite obvious, but underlying, a threat. "You are acting as children. Cease."

It was as it had always been, she was amused until blood was shed. She was very protective of us and hated that we fought. But she also knew that we loved each other, quite appropriately, as brother and sister.

"Now," Susa said brusquely. "There is business to attend to."

We watched her dutifully.

"The prophecy, it is upon us. It is time that I met this Child of yours, Godric. After all, he is to be our savior."

I smiled, well, I suppose my world just got a lot less boring. "I will come with you." I said.

"You will not. I would like to observe him without his Master first. Very few know of me. I have very little reputation, you know this. You also know this is rather deliberate. I will be Sookie. I will not let on about my age and you two will give away nothing. After a sufficient amount of time, we will tell him what we know."

"He is Sheriff where I live, mitéra." Thalia told her.

"Very well, I will follow you there, but you will not know me once we arrive. Understand?"

"Of course, Mistress." She acquiesced.

"Shall I resign my position to prepare, Mistress?" I asked her.

She regarded me carefully. Finally, "No, not yet. It could be beneficial. Who is your king?"

"Stan Davis."

She frowned. "Who is he? How old is he?"

"About five hundred years old, his Maker is deceased, as far as I know."

"Very well, is he to be trusted?"

"I believe so. He would make a good ally for Eric." I told her.

"Alright," she said, accepting my opinion, "Come Thalia, we will go now."

"Susa, would you not like a place to stay for the day?" I asked.

"No, that is alright. I do not wish to be seen here yet."

I nodded. Quickly, they disappeared into the lightening sky. I would need to hurry to make it back to my nest before dawn.

* * *

**Lots of set-up here. We will meet up with Eric soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Eric_

Fangtasia, Shreveport, 2013 AD:

I sat in my corner booth, face neutral, but underneath I was scowling. Sophie Ann, crazy vampress she is, pawned Compton off on me. He is an insolent brat. I blame his Maker, Lorena. Another crazy-ass vampress, but I suppose many of them are.

He claimed to be mainstreaming, but I know he enjoys human company far too much for straight mainstreaming. Possibly, he would take a companion. I'll have to keep an eye on him. The brat is too much work for his own good, but then, that's why Sophie wants him out of her court.

Of course, he thinks he's investigating the upcoming Northern Louisiana branch of the Fellowship. Pam could probably do it just as well, but he has proven to be rather good at his job. Unfortunately. Still, perhaps I'll send Pam over there as well.

There was a distinct change in the air, almost a split moment of near silence. I looked up. A woman had caught many of the fangbangers' attention. I could tell she was vampire, by the way she moved, but otherwise she was almost passable as a human. True, she was pale, but not in the translucent way most vampires appeared to be. She was just a shade darker, as if the sun had refused to give her up. Her blonde hair was long, just slightly too long for the current time. It was not artificially straight or permed, as human women of this time insist on doing. It was natural.

Her blue eyes seemed to taunt me. As our eyes met, I had the impression that there was something I was missing. I felt like I was underestimating her in some way. Sure, she was beautiful, but that was not all. I shook the feeling off, lamenting that I had allowed myself to become too distracted by her. Pam was hurrying along behind this vampire, looking very put out.

"I am sorry, Master," Pam said quickly, "I tried to explain to our _guest_ that you are not to be bothered without warning. She insisted on speaking with you."

I regarded the woman coolly. "Very well." I decided. I rose without preamble and moved towards my office. Maybe I could convince her to stay awhile… I sensed that she followed close behind me.

I sat behind my desk, placing my boots up on the desk top. I wanted to give the impression of my higher rank. I have learned that this is important with unknown vampires. Young ones as well. Although, her appearance told me she was not too young, definitely a couple hundred years old, at least.

She watched me strangely. I could not interpret the look as she had mastered the neutral vampire expression. I wished to rattle her. I remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"I wish to reside in your area temporarily Sheriff…?" She did not seem intimidated, but she let the end of her request drop off, allowing me room to interpret. Ah, she is good. Definitely not new. She is a smart one, I'd have to watch out for that. No mistakes.

"I am Sheriff Eric Northman, but you know that or you would not have asked for me."

"How do you know I asked for you specifically?" She remained unruffled by me. Tough one, she is.

"You at least knew to find the Sheriff here."

She paused. Finally, "I did," she acquiesced.

She was forcing me to fish for information; I knew she was trying to get a read on me as much as I was after her. "Your name?" I demanded.

"Sookie." She answered easily, but I thought I could detect just a bit of amusement. Frustration built in me, closing in on anger. My fangs itched.

I waited again. She was not impatient. She knew what I was trying to do and it seemed maybe she was willing to obey it. "May I reside here, Sheriff?" she asked.

Now, I knew for sure there was amusement coloring her voice. My fangs fell. "Does something amuse you, _Sookie_?" I growled, letting my anger show dramatically. Over compensating allowed me to edit the way others thought of me.

"Not at all." She said this calmly, not at all intimidated. But, wisely, if she was still amused, she did not show it.

I tried to wait her out again, but this tactic did not seem to concern her. "You may stay. You are require to appear at Fangtasia four hours per week."

"Why?"

"Do you question your Sheriff?" I meant this to come out as intimidating, but I think she noticed the amusement in my voice. I may have tipped my cards too much.

"I do." She affirmed. I cannot decide if she lacks a proper respect for authority or if she just is amused by me. I do not like either prospect.

"You will enthrall the vermin. All my vampires do so."

Her eyes twinkled with mirth. "The vermin? I suppose that is quite accurate of this crowd."

"_I_ suppose it is accurate of all breathers." I challenged.

"Respectfully, I disagree." The slight edge in her voice betrayed her. She was passionate on this point. Never mind that, we could speak on this further later.

"Very well." I paused. "You will swear fealty to me."

I saw for a moment that she bristled at the command. "Of course." The edge in her voice had disappeared.

After the necessary ceremony, I told her, "Pam will arrange your schedule."

She nodded and left quickly.

I smirked. It was too bad she wasn't human, that would have made pursuing her much easier. This particular chase would require a bit more finesse.

I looked forward to seeing the elusive Sookie again.

* * *

_Sookie_

French Quarter, New Orleans, 2013 AD:

Sophie Ann loves to make us wait for her whim. I know she has nothing better to do than toy with me, but she continues to rub me the wrong way. She always has. Oh well, she is a necessary evil, unfortunately.

I think back to my meeting with Eric the previous night. I could not read his mind. That was unexpected, but not wholly surprising. I assume the subject of so great a prophecy would have some defense. Defenses he surely is unaware that he has.

He was rather infuriating, in an amusing way. I can tell he is accustomed to getting exactly what he wants, when he wants it. I'm sure Godric did not indulge him too much, but I know how highly he regards Eric. However, although he did not show it, I am sure the arrogance is at least partly an act. It will be necessary to get him in touch with his human side. His low opinion of humans concerns me. I know it is a traditional vampire belief, but one he must have developed recently. I am aware that the humans who surround him are not prime examples of the race. Fangbangers, the Fellowship, none of these people are good examples of humankind.

If I could just read his mind, this would be easier. Perhaps, this is why the prophecy calls for a Bond. I am sure that will be difficult to accomplish. A vampire such as Eric will surely regard his blood quite jealously. I, too, am guilty of that. He must be made to understand, I suppose. All in due time.

"Miss?"

Some vampire underling summons me. He does not seem to have much clue how to refer to me. I would do better to ignore him. _Nice, I wonder if she'd like to stick around tonight and play with me. Nice tits…ass…_ I stopped listening. Crude and obviously very young.

I enter Sophie's poolhouse room. She was obviously going for luxury here, but it seems like a complete waste to me. Less is always more, but I guess I learned that from my vampire upbringing. It was difficult to have possessions in the early times. I certainly could not live in one place. The humans then were all too suspicious.

She was lying across a white chaise lounge, meant to show blood starkly. She was always a fan of the dramatic. I know I am unfair to her as she is a product of her situation. I know she was abused as a human, although I am unaware of the details, but she was turned so young… As a woman, this has bothered her. She was through the height of puberty at the time, but only about sixteen years old. A few more years would have allowed her hips and a more womanly presence. She was all too aware of her girlish appearance.

I think it made her hate me more, a woman turned in her prime.

I merely bowed my head to her. "Sophie." I said. I know this piqued her, but she knew better than to question me.

"Hello, Sousanna."

"Please, call me Sookie."

"What brings you here, _Sookie_?"

"The prophecy."

She sat up suddenly, her face turning serious. Sophie has many faults, but she knows how to behave when necessary. "What has happened?" The worry is easily discernable in her voice. She has always been easy to read, regardless of my ability to read her thoughts.

"Pythoness has contacted me. It is time. We must begin the alliance. Tell me of your neighbors."

"Arkansas is weak, but greedy. Not particularly stable, but easy to be rid of."

"No, we need a strong ally. One to help him lead."

"Mississippi is old and strong."

"Tell me more."

"He calls himself Russell Edgington these days, but it is rumored that he is three thousand years old."

"What else do you know of him?"

"Ravens seem significant to him."

I hissed, fangs dropping. "He was called Korun, it meant the Raven in old Celtic. He is shrewd and malicious. I would never trust him. Never."

She seemed frightened. "Is he a threat to you? How old is he?"

"It is not of consequence, a few hundred years older than I. No longer very significant. But, he could certainly be a problem, and soon. I will watch him."

Sophie did not relax much, but I knew she trusted me as much as she could, despite her dislike for me. "Who else? What of Texas?" I suggested, thinking of Godric's opinion.

A twinkle returned to her eye. "Yes, Texas, a bit too mainstream for my taste, but I know it is mostly false. Stan is a strong leader."

"Good. You will begin negotiations."

She nodded, but seemed a little angry about being ordered about.

"My identity is to remain mostly unknown for the time being, understand?" The threat was obvious in my voice.

Her eyes flashed at the threat. "Of course, _Sookie_."

Regardless of her anger, or perhaps because of it, I knew I could trust her –for now.

As I turned to leave, she called me back. "Sookie. What does the rest of the prophecy say?"

I watched her cautiously, would she be an issue? I was not above disposing of her. "That is not of your concern. Yet."

"Alright," she said. _What is my place in this? Am I pawn? Eric… maybe I should pay him a visit_, Sophie thought.

Oh yes, she would be a problem.

* * *

_Thalia_

Shreveport, 2013 AD:

I felt my mitéra returning to me. She tends not to trust many modern conveniences, including houses. I hoped to convince of that it was indeed safer, actually. I can't have her going to ground, completely unprotected.

I just hope she doesn't traipse humans in and out of the house. I know she is fond of them, but I just can't stomach them. All their emotions whipping in and out, making very little sense. When they touch me, it is like a cacophony. But Sousanna –Sookie, knows this. I must become used to saying _Sookie_.

"Thalia dear. What are you doing out here?" Sookie asked.

I was standing on my porch, rather obviously watching for something. It was somewhat embarrassing, how excited I was to be near her again. She was once my greatest companion. My mother, my confidante. "I was waiting for you." I admitted, although I knew she would have heard that already.

I know she can read my mind, and I know Godric tends to embrace the internal communication, I just prefer to talk. It makes us as we were in the beginning, before she told me of her talent. However, I can admit that the telepathy works wonders for secure conversations.

"I have missed you so, my daughter." Her smile lit up my emotions, like it always has.

"Will you stay with me here? It is very safe, I swear to you."

"How many know of its location?"

"None."

"Not even Eric? He is your Sheriff."

"No, he has tried. But he is afraid of me and I am always careful to check if he or Pam has followed. I know their emotional signatures well."

"You always have found vampires easier to understand." She smirked at me. I know, Sousanna, I was born for this life.

"Yes, I suppose if I could hear humans' thoughts, their emotions could make more sense…"

"Not necessarily. They are sometimes baffling, even to me."

I laughed. "No humans here, it is my only request," I told her, dropping my eyes.

"Look at me, Child," I met her eyes. "Of course no humans, this is our rest for their business. They fluctuate so much!"

I smiled at her. "I know, they are just ridiculous. I do not know why you like them so much. Come in, Mistress."

I waved her inside and brought her down to the room which had always been hers, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

_Eric_

Fangtasia, Shreveport, 2013 AD:

"Pam."

She appeared quickly. "Yes Master?"

"Is the bar closed?"

"Yes, the blood bag wants to know if you would like a feeding."

He sighed. Ginger was far too attached to him. "Get rid of her."

"Of course."

I could hear the girl's protests through my "soundproof" walls. At least they kept prying human ears away from my business, and helped with Weres as well. Soundproofing did nothing against vampire ears, too bad really. That would be a good investment.

"She is gone."

"Good. Something must be done about her."

"If we glamour her again there may be nothing left." Pam laughed darkly.

"Fire her."

Pam nodded, but I knew she was annoyed at the prospect of interviewing for a new waitress.

"When is Sookie to be here?"

"Thursday night," Pam said, watching me with amusement.

Only two days, good. That gave me time to prepare to "woo" her, as the humans say. She was quite interesting to me. It had been a long time since I had taken up with a vampire, but something told me she was worth it.

"You like her." Pam said.

"No." I said gruffly, "I want to have sex with her."

Pam laughed. "Sure, Eric. If you say so."

"Leave me." I growled at her.

She laughed all the way to her car. Brat.

* * *

**I am going to try to update once every week or so, Please review!**


End file.
